Delta Halo (Level)
Looking for Installation 05? Summary A Halo 2 campaign level. After helljumping to Halo, the Master Chief fights his way through Covenant forces to reach the temple where the Prophet of Regret resides. This is the only level where you will be aided by ODSTs. Usable Weapons *Battle Rifle *Beam Rifle *Carbine *Energy Sword *Magnum *Needler *Plasma Cannon *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Shielded Plasma Cannon *Shotgun *SMG *Sniper Rifle Drivable Vehicles *Ghost *Scorpion Tank *Warthog *Wraith Glitches *No enemies. At the first of the level, where the jackal and the grunt were in the cinematic, climb up the hill, walk around till it says loading...done. After that, go somewhere low that you can get to the ground without dying. There will be no enemies for the whole level, but you'll also not be able to get to the next level because a door will be locked. Also, all holograms of the prophets will just be of the chairs, no prophets sitting in them. Transcript Cinematic FFaNvs3TFCw ''{a slipspace rupture in space, the Covenant Assault Carrier comes out, followed by some debris and In Amber Clad} {interior of In Amber Clad} Commander Keyes: ' "Report!" '''Crewman 1: "Both engine cores have spun to zero. We're drifting." Crewman 2: "Archer pods are cold. I'll need to re-key the system." Commander Keyes: "Do it, and find out where we are." {pan over ODST pods} Commander Keyes (radio): "Sorry for the quick jump, Sergeant. You're in one piece?" {Johnson's in a pod, he smokes a cigar} Sergeant Johnson: "I'm good. Chief?" {shot of MC in another pod} Cortana: "We're fine." {on the bridge} Crewman 1: "Ma'am, there's an object. Coming into view now." Commander Keyes: "Cortana, what exactly am I looking at?" {In Amber Clad heads toward Delta Halo} Cortana: "That...is another Halo." {Johnson chokes} Sergeant Johnson: "Say what?!" Commander Keyes: "So this is what my father found..." {gazes at Halo} "I thought Halo was some sort of superweapon." Cortana: "It is. If activated, this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale." {in the pod, MC looks at Halo on his viewscreen} Commander Keyes: "I want all the information you've got on the first Halo. Schematics, topagraphy, whatever. I don't care if I have the clearance or not." Cortana: "Yes, ma'am." Commander Keyes: "Where's our target?" Crewman 2: "The enemy has stopped above the ring, ma'am. We're going to pass right over it." Commander Keyes: "Perfect. Given what we know of this ring, it's even more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to Earth, why he came here. Chief, take first platoon. Hard drop, secure a landing zone. Sergeant, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in." Sergeant Johnson: "Aye aye, ma'am." {Johnson exits his pod} Commander Keyes: "Until I can move and fight I'm going to keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship, you're on your own." {Johnson pounds MC's pod, MC pounds back} Master Chief: "Understood." Crewman 2: "Over the target in five..." Cortana: "Hang on to your helmet!" {the pods drop, they helljump to Halo} Cortana: {as the parachute deploys} "Mind the bump." {On Halo, a Grunt and a Jackal notice the pods. The Jackal flicks his wrist, and his shield snaps on. The Grunt boards a Shade and shoots at them, soon another Shade starts firing. The pods land, MC comes out of one. If you look very closely on Co-op/Legendary, you will see that the grunt is playing with a masterchief and grunt actionfigures.} Cortana: "Could we possibly make any more noise?!" {MC picks up a rocket launcher} "I guess so." Gameplay {they come under fire of the Shielded Plasma Cannon} ODST: "Sir, we gotta neutralize those turrets!" ODST Sergeant: "Clear this LZ! The Pelicans are right behind us!" {MC takes out all Covenant in the area} Cortana (radio): "Artillery disabled, Sergeant. Landing zone secure... for the moment." Johnson: "I hear ya. Starting our approach. Hang tight." Cortana: "Easier said than done. Inbound Phantoms Chief." {Phantoms drop off troops. MC kills them} Cortana: "Another Phantom on approach." {Second Phantom drops off troops. MC kills them} Cortana: "Hold here until the Pelican arrives Chief." ODST or Cortana: "Here comes our ride." {Pelican arrives, dropping off 2 ODSTs and a Warthog} Sergeant Johnson: "I got a good view comin' in. There's a big building in the middle of this island's lake." Cortana: "I saw it too. It looks like a temple. If I were a megalomaniac, and I'm not... that's where I'd be." {Pelican drops Warthog} ODST Sergeant: "Saddle up! We're movin' out!" ODST: {gazing at vast scenery after killing Jackal Snipers} "Whoah! It looks like a postcard... Dear Sarge, kicking ass in outer space. Wish you were here." Sergeant Johnson (radio): "I heard that! Jackass..." {Later, you come across a bridge held by the Covenant} Cortana: "The Covenant have control of the bridge ahead. There going to try to bottle us up on this side of the gorge. The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure." ODST or Cortana: "Watch out Chief! Wraiths on the far side!" {After extending the bridge} ODST or Cortana: "Good, the bridge is down. Now about those Wraiths.." Sargent Johnson (over radio): "Roger that. Armor's on the way." {If you stare at Regret's Hologram then walk up to the ODST} ODST: "Isn't that our target? What's he doing? Giving a speech?" Cortana: "A sermon, actually. I've being listening to it since we landed. So far, some standard Covenant literature, but I'll translate if he says anything interesting." {Another Pelican approaches, carrying a Scorpion Tank} {If you choose to go on foot, Warthog, or Ghost} Cortana: "What? You don't want the tank? Fine, we'll leave it for the others." {You pass through a multitude of Forerunner ruins} ODST: "Careful. We're coming up to another structure." {During the attack on the structure} ODST: "We got a Pelican coming in! Let's clear an LZ!" {After the Pelican drops some weapons, more Covenant arrive} ODST: "They're all pouring out of the middle! Let's get in there." {Once the outside is clear} Cortana: "The Covenant are holed up in the middle of this structure. We need to clear them out." {As you progress into the building, you come across a hologram of the Prophet of Regret} Regret: "In a gesture of peace and reconciliation, the Prophets promised to find the means of the Forerunner's transcendence, and to share this knowledge with the Elites. The Elites promised to defend the Prophets as they searched. A simple arrangement, that has become our binding Covenant!" Cortana: "Transcendence, huh? More like mass-suicide." {Later, you find more Covenant near a waterfall flowing into a creek} Cortana: "You always take me to such nice places." At one point, when your Marines are progressing down the fall, they will scream, but aren't hurt. If you're lucky, you can hear them do the Howard Dean scream! Seriously it's hilarious, but only if you know what to listen for. {After that, you reach a massive temple} Cortana: "Good, still no word about In Amber Clad on the Covenant battle net. It's odd, the Covenant knew we made landfall, but they don't seem to consider us a very serious threat. Boy, are they in for a big surprise." {As you enter the temple, you find two Elites in strange armor, standing next to another Regret hologram} Cortana: "Watch yourself! Honor Guards!" {After Elites are killed, the level ends} Legendary Walkthrough 01: Helljumpers Although this level is clearly designed to be a cross between Silent Cartographer and AotCR (someone at Bungie likes parallel constructions), it fails to satisfy either of these two, unfortunately. Unlike on SC, you start with two or maybe three allies (instead of seven or eight); unlike on AotCR, in which you are dropped right into the crapstorm. There are three turrets to scratch before the Covenant start responding to your inquest, but we start in a pretty crap position, so be prepared to make the best of it. As the level starts, immedeiately switch to your SPNKR and blast the turret on the hill, then switch to your SMG and burn those grunts that come towards you. One of them should have dropped a PP and some nades, grab 'em now. Overcharge your PP and send it towards the cause of bringing down those Jackals. Creep forward cautiously, there are at least another three turrets to bust. Waste the rest of your Rockets on them, then go back for for the BR that is by the dead ODST. Weapons check: BR with 44 spare rounds, SPNKR with 2 rockets. When the music starts, a whole crapload of Covies are going to come out of the structure. Stay down, because there is a sniper that wants to make you a statistic. Feel free to waste one or both of your Rockets on him. Now drop your SPNKR (it should have one Rocket left.) in favor of a PP. If you have been going full throttle, you should get a checkpoint right about here. Now, about the Covenant ground forces. Whip out your BR and snipe any Grunt that you see, then see if you can Newb Combo at least one Elite. Unfortunately, you need to move from your crap position into a much better one. The only thing that is stopping you is whatever you didn't snipe. Move through the tunnel that the Grunts you burned with your SMG came through. Hopefully the Covies wont notice you til your safe inside the structure. You need to head up the side ramp, but first fill up on BR ammo by the dead ODST. Okay, so now you should be inside the structure, on the balcony where the sniper was. This is the best plae to be, in my experience. There is a full beam Rifle in one corner (Important!) and possibly one that the Sniper dropped. That, combined with your BR, PP, and eight grenades you should have, will make a formidable arsenal. Get ready. Go down the ramp that leads to the ground floor, and BR the first Grunt you see Okay, now for the Covenant response. A Phantom will show up and drop a Lance and a Minor with two Jackals. The Grunts should be easy to kill as they hit the ground; same goes for the Jackals. One of the Elites, however, has a Carbine, which can make long-range combat a little risky. Still, at this point, this battle shouldn't prove much of a challenge. Note, though, that it's unwise to try and defend the building—there's just too many angles of attack for the Covenant—and you'll probably have better luck staying down by the place where you started out. The Phantom will soon be back, however, and this time, it drops the familiar Lance + 2 Jackals, but also throws a Zealot into the mix. (I guess they've learned you have to call in the cavalry pretty quick when the Chief shows up.) For a Zealot, this guy is amazingly subtle, and I've known him to hide for literally ten minutes while I kill everything else. Be sure, here, to kill him ASAP. Luckily, the next wave won't arrive until everyone in this wave is dead. Once this group is cold, I'd suggest immediately grabbing the beam rifle of the Jackal sniper you killed before. The next wave consists of three Stealth Elites. Two have plasma rifles, while the third wields a sword. Use the beam rifle to kill them all, keeping a weather eye out for the damn sword-Elite. He really is sneaky; he'll go all the way around the area just to get behind you and assassinate you like the coward he is. Once all three are dead, the area is well and truly clear. Drop your plasma pistol and snatch the sword before you move on. Then, go grab your rocket launcher and give it to one of the Marines. The Pelican will drop some reinforcements, as well as a Warthog. Once you have beam rifle and energy sword, climb into the Hog, get the rocket Marine in the passenger seat, and off you go. The next area holds four Jackal snipers. However, they are much less threatening when you're in a Warthog which can unleash a stream of full-auto 12.7x99 mm death from an LAAG at any second. Since your beam rifle may be a bit low, you could exchange it for a new one here. The upcoming battle is a very well-designed one, probably the most versatile engagement you'll find in Halo 2, and it's nearly enough to redeem some of the level's more irritating characteristics to me. You have a chasm to cross. There are a lot of ways to do this, and a surprisingly small amount of them actually work the way that Bungie intended you to go. The safest method is to stay up at your position and snipe everything outside the building to death. As you kill your enemies, they'll keep sending more Ghosts, but your Marines can make fairly short work of them. Once everything outside is dead, run down on foot, find the room with the switch, soften things up with a grenade or three, and finish up with the sword. Then engage the bridge and head back outside. This strategy is very safe, if fairly time-consuming, and has no really large drawbacks, although the Marines will often grab the Warthog and drive it off the cliff/into a wall/into a plasma mortar from a Wraith. Another method for this area, similar to the above method, is useful if you didn't have a sniper rifle or you run out. This method was done with a sword, although it doesn't need to be. Once past the 4 Jackal snipers and you are on the ridge over looking the entire battlefield, park the Warthog and get out. It would be better if your guys stayed there but most of the time they don't, but it really doesn't matter. Stay out of the Shade turrets ranges by staying on that ridge, using whatever weapon you have in reserve (Sword should be one of the weapons, hence the term reserve weapon for the other) to take care of the Ghosts, in combination with grenades. Easiest way for the first couple rounds of ghosts is to throw a grenade in their path (Best grenades are frags, they have the shortest fuse) and see if you can get their Ghost flipped, causing them to get off and flip it back over. Attack them when they need to flip it. Don't just run towards them, hoping they'll see you and get interested. It doesn't work that way in Legendary. Unless you get right up to melee distance, or if unleash a sword, they won't attack unless you shoot them first. Even then, only about 7 out of 10 times do they stop trying to get back on the Ghost and will start attacking you. After the first couple rounds of Ghosts are over, there should be a slight pause. Go where you can see the whole building including the partial section of the bridge. When you see two more Ghosts come out and start charging you, don't attack them. Run toward the Shade on the high ridge with the big tree. Right behind it is a "step" that will allow you to get up there. If you need to swap weapons on the run if you're running out of ammo. A full weapon is better than any empty one. If you have the sword, get it out now. If not, use plasmas to attack whatever I say to attack with the sword. The key here is SPEED. I'm gonna try to run through it quick, starting right after the point the Ghosts reappear and you (maybe) swap weapons. *Unsheathe Sword *Run from your ridge that you've been holding to the ridge with the big tree and the Shade. Jump up on top and use the Sword to attack the Grunt on the Shade. If done right, your sword should go right through the shields. *Even when attacking, don't stop running. (Remember: Key=SPEED) After the Grunt on the turret is cold, forget about the Grunt on the turret on the opposite side on another ridge, and head for the Shade, and door, near/on the building. As you jump down, there should be two ridges, both shaped like ramps with a "hallway" between them. DO NOT USE THAT HALLWAY! It is too easy to get bottle necked. *Run up the right ramp-ridge and then jump off toward the building once you reach the end. On your way down, throw a plasma at the Shade. If it doesn't stick, hopefully it should at least soften it up. *If the plasma didn't kill the Grunt manning the Shade, use your sword. *Enter the building and run towards the switch room stop right before the entrance and if possible, toss a frag, or at least a plasma in there. One of the most effective techniques, surprisingly, is to sticky the Grunt nearest the doorway. If done right, and you hit the Grunt anywhere but it's Gas Tank, it should run straight into the rest of the aliens and blow most of them up. *Enter the room and find the Major Elite and quickly take him out with the sword before he can melee you. Then finish any Grunts, Jackals, etc., and hit the bridge button. This will also initiate the Pelican sequence. Once you hear Cortana say, "Now, about those Wraiths..." go to the door, but stay inside and count to ten. If your timing is correct, the Pelican should be right there, chaingun a-blazing, protecting you from any left over Covenant Forces. Alternatively, you could do things the way Bungie meant you to, by just driving down there and engaging in protracted vehicular combat with everything until it's all dead. Although stylish and relatively quick, the strategy has a high risk-factor—the death of even one Marine is often a fatal blow—and can become very difficult if you let all the Ghosts pile up on you. By cHr0n0sPh3r3 This was NOT done on legendary so i don't know how it would turn out for most other people. Coming up on the bridge make sure your shotgun ODST has a rocket launcher,Got it? Shotguns got a rocket launcher. Now see that open area next to the bridge control? Drive the warthog off that ledge you came upon before the bridge, run through the camp with your pants down and punch it back to that open plain, then start doing 360's to evade em pesky ghosts while your marine give the ghosts high caliber death and 102mm shaped charges of high explosive fury. Listen for the wraith's mortar rounds as they are easy to evade while moving, but getting caught by one means bye bye for you my shiny green friends. Soon as those ghosts are debris or swiss cheese take the bridge control room anyway you like, my personal favorite, jumping them with a sword if you acquired one from the phantom drops, other wise saturate with grenades and mop up with marines.---cHr0n0sPh3r3 If you're feeling like skipping this whole thing, you could always drive down there, wreak havoc for a little bit, steal a Ghost, drive back the way you came, and take the Delta Halo vacation—by pressing A while boosting, you can go up one of the hills to the side of the path you came down by and get up on top of the map. Then, by taking a left turn when one becomes available, you can drop down on the other side of the chasm, bypassing the structure, the bridge and the Wraiths. Although the safest of all (basically, you're wussing out and running), this tactic has some notable downsides: it can be hard to tell where exactly to fall back down, and missing means death. Furthermore, you'll be abandoning the Warthog, the tank and all your Marines. Even worse, a glitch will sometimes occur where no enemies will spawn for the remainder of the level, similar to AotCR. However, unlike in AotCR, you have to kill the Honor Guards to complete the level, so the glitch makes victory impossible. If you aren't running v1.1, you could use some sword-flying to get across the gorge. Start sniping the two Elites patrolling around the building, then kill one of the Grunts on the turrets. Be sure to leave the other alive, then use the sword to fly down to his position. From there, you could use the sword-flying trick again, using the Wraith to soar across the chasm, then running away and getting a Ghost in the next area. Alternatively, once you're on top of the building, you could drop down into the hole in the roof and find yourself in the room with the switch to extend the bridge, and the Lance assigned to guard it. While both of these are pretty hard, they're also fairly entertaining. If you're really feeling lucky, you could even just drive directly down and head behind the building. You'll get a checkpoint. Face the stone road across the canyon, throw a plasma grenade, and drive over it as it explodes. With luck, you, your Warthog and your Marines will all be launched across by the explosion. Obviously, this works a lot better with Sputnik activated. Though this enables you to skip the whole thing, it's difficult, dangerous and requires some good luck. In any case, once you're across the bridge, I'd suggest going with the Warthog (assuming you still have it) or Ghost. Wraiths and Scorpions are too big and unwieldy, in my opinion, to be of much help in the next area. 02: You Break It, You Buy It Yeah, sadly, I think we kind of have to skip breaking and buying. Blow past your enemies until you come up on another structure. Since your Marines aren't a whole pile of help from here on out, I think we can leave them, too, but be sure to grab a battle rifle instead of your beam rifle before you go. If you really feel like you need the Marines to help out...I think you face about twenty Ghosts in this area, coming in pairs, not to mention three turrets (two on the left, one on the right) and a half-dozen Jackals. As far as my experience goes, the best strategy is just to park your Hog at the area's entrance and wait for all the Ghosts to die. It can take a while, and if one of them gets lucky you could get wasted pretty easily. But there is no feeling quite like wading through knee-deep Ghost wreckage to get to the next area. Once you've cleared everything, a couple of Lances will come out of the structure, but with all the stationary energy shields, they shouldn't be hard to kill. The next area, inside the structure, holds a decent number of Elites and Grunts, but you can probably handle them with the sword/BR. Beware, however, of the Jackals and Elites that will arrive at the far end of the area once enough of the other foes have fallen. In total, I've met five Jackals, five Elites and five Grunts in this area. At the next area, a Jackal or two will rush out to confront us, but they should be no trouble to you by now. I guess at this point in the game, Bungie decided that fighting the same damn types of enemy groups (Lance, Elite + 2 Jackals, Lance w/accompanying Ultra, trio of Stealth Elites, unfair assortment of Jackal snipers, Drone swarm) was getting boring. So, of course, they decide to throw more of the same at us until the level ends. 03: Off the Rock, Through the Bush, Nothing But Jackals The title says way, way too much about this place. I came into this area prepared to go, "Screw it," and run through. Sadly, that isn't quite as easy as it should be, but I have a route that works tolerably well. Beat down the hapless sniper in front of you, take a right, drop down behind the sniper patrolling below, beat him to death too, fall down another level onto a ledge (a cave should be in front of you when you land), lob a grenade or two into the cave as you pass, run up the slope, continue straight forward towards the crate, sword-lunge the Elite that shows up to block your path, and you're done with that unfair travesty claiming to be gameplay. I'm not even going to help you stick around and fight it out; if you're that insane, you're beyond help. Onwards to the last area. There are actually two more Jackal snipers near the top of the building, but they rarely notice you. Furthermore, shooting them will cause a Drone swarm to spawn, so you're better off leaving well enough alone. The next (and last) battle of the level pits you against a pair of Honor Guards. Two more Honor Guards will spawn once those two die. My preferred strategy is to use plasma grenades until I run out, then finishing the job with the sword. However, this is the last battle of the level, so I guess whatever works, works. Keep in mind that, despite their fanciness and assuredly high rank, Honor Guards cannot be compared in toughness to Zealots or even Ultras; they are carbon-copies of Major Elites, except with different helmets and shiny armor. Identical down to the shielding. (This is one reason, incidentally, that I doubt Honor Guards are high-ranking; I've even heard people make the ridiculous claim that they outrank a Spec-Ops Commander such as Half-Jaw!) Oh well. I guess this is where things take a turn for the worse... Weapons Caches *A hidden sniper cache is at the end of the level before you go into the building with the Elite Honor Guards. In the small clearing where there is several pods of ammo you should see a collapsed doorway. Grenade jump on that and turn left. You should find a dead ODST hidden in the bushes. *There is also another one at the beginning. In the first area, with the turret on a hill, and a two-story structure. Go to the top level. you can either go through the inside and up the ramp, or on the ramp on the outside. To the right of the room you are in, there is a ledge that you can walk on. Go there, then turn around 180 degrees. You should see the roof of the room you were in above you. Jump on top, using a crouch jump or grenade jump. To your right, you should see the area where the combat is (or was) taking place. Walk forward a little, and turn toward your left. You should see a dead ODST, with a rocket launcher and ammo next to him. 2 dead grunts, 2 hidden swords (secret): At the You Break It, You Buy It section, when entering the second middle section (the one after the are you enter the middle section into with the prophet hologram), go to the left side and look towards the side you cam in from. There should be an angled section. Crouch jump onto this then walk along until you hit the invisible wall. Grenade jump onto the ledge above you. Do a 180 and jump on to the top. Move to the right hand edge and look down. You should see a ledge below you with a door/hole in the wall. Jump down to here and go in. There should be the bodies of two grunts and two energy swords. Hidden ODSTs (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) on Delta Halo Hidden ODSTs with rocket launchers: 1. In the landing installment of the level, (The first part.) go to the structure in the back and go as high as you can go by the stairs. (You'll find a beam rifle up in that room.) Go on the balcony and turn to your right. You'll see a ledge, jump on that ledge and jump up again. Another ledge is up there, jump onto it and look to your left. A dead ODST will be lying in the alley next to a rocket launcher and two fragmentation grenades. 2. In the installment: You Break It, You Buy It, where there are a lot of ghosts and turrets, face the place where you are supposed to go and turn right. Go forward and you'll come across a low ledge. You can either grenade jump on it or hop on a tank or warthog and turn left. You'll see a bunch of vines and inside them is a dead ODST with a rocket launcher and two fragmentation grenades lying next to a drop pod. 3. In the installment where you have to enter the structure where a pelican will arrive, go to the very back right of the area in a tank. You'll see a low ledge but not low enough for you to jump on. Jump on the tank and jump from there to the ledge. Jump on top of the second ledge and follow the path. At the end is a fallen pillar. Jump onto the block the pillar is lying on and edge around it. Jump down and look under the pillar. A dead ODST is lying there with a rocket launcher and two fragmentation grenades. Hidden ODST with two magnums: 1. On the part with the sniper rifles and the waterfalls, somewhere in the back part is a cave where Covenant pour out of. Get inside the cave and at the end is a dead ODST with two magnums and two fragmentation grenades. Hidden ODST with sniper rifle: 1. At the end when you're approaching the temple structure with the honor guards are, face the structure and look behind you. There's some type of doorway. Jump back to where you came from and jump onto the doorway thingy. Go to the end where those vines are and inside the vines is a dead ODST with a sniper rifle and two fragmentation grenades.{http://faqs.ign.com/articles/722/722912p1.html} Wandering the mountains At the beginning of the level, go up the right hill, until you get to the top, where a group of grunts will start to shoot at you. Kill them or just ignore them (although you might get killed if you're too slow), and go towards the hill leading up towards the turret. climb it, and when you get to the top, destroy the turret. Now continue in the direction you were going in when you climbed the hill. In a little bit, if you look down, you'll see that the land comes to a corner. If you go right to the edge, you can see land on the other side. Jump over the edge, aiming for that other area. Now turn towards the top of the hill, and move forward while constantly jumping. When you stop sliding down every time you land from a jump, you can just walk to the top. When you do, you'll see what looks like plains, which lead up into the mountains farther ahead. If you look around, you'll see a huge lake, and a mountain range surrounding it. That's all yours to explore! If you walk ahead for a few minutes in the direction of the large mountains you saw earlier, you'll see a square where the ground should be. Don't get too close, because if you fall in, you'll die and have to start the whole thing over. Also, when you get to this point, if you turn away from the area where you would normally be playing, you'll notice what looks like another lake, but in this one, you can walk around in it and you won't die. This can also be done with the ghost, except instead of jumping over the edge and up the hill, just turn towards the top of the hill, and move the left thumbstick right so you move to the right. When you get over the edge, hold down the left trigger until you get to the top. This makes it much easier as you can get down the larger mountains without dying, and lets you move faster. A third method is to play through the level normally until you get to the part where you have to lower the bridge. Instead of destroying all the ghosts, leave one, and take it. Now go back to the part where the jackals were waiting for you. Face the trail you followed to get here, from the beginning. On your left should be the trail to where you got the ghost from, and on your right is just a very steep hill, and one end of the mountain range. Maneuver your ghost onto the nearby rocks, and then boost up the hill. If you make it, you can ride around the whole mountain range. An interesting thing is that if you go towards the edge of the mountain, you will see a part where the mountain just stops. It is an invisible wall, and it acts just like any other wall. Riding around the mountains like this in co-op is a great strategy, as one player can play normally, while having the other player snipe, although to get more ammo, you have to go all the way back to the beginning, and back to your sniping position. For more information, go to Delta Halo Vacation or Halo 2 Glitches and Tricks, and then "Vacations", for other places you can do something like this. Hidden Objects Rocket Launchers There are two hidden rocket launchers on the level Delta Halo. The first one is located in the very beginning of the level. Walk inside the temple, and up the stairs. Melee the Sniper Jackal, and head right. You should be able to jump up on the roof. When you have succeeded, head right again. Look left, and you should see a dead ODST, and a full Rocket Launcher. The other one is a bit trickier to find. Continue through the level until you come out of the first tunnel with the Scorpion. There should be an open area with Ghosts, turrets, etc., and there should be lots of Jackals. This is also the area where you can get out of the level. Go to the right, and drive into the wall. You should be able to climb it with the Scorpion, or with a Ghost. But after scaling the wall, stop and do NOT continue up the mountain. Continue walking along the perimeter of the area. You should find a dead ODST near a drop pod, with a Rocket Launcher. Category:Tricks and Cheats Note, this is also similar to the Hidden Sniper Rifle, which can also be found on Delta Halo. Near the end of the level, after the area with the waterfall and snipers, you will go through a tunnel and come out onto an open ledge. There will be several buildings in the distance and if you still have a sniper rifle or beam rifle, you can pick off several Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. Below the ledge you are standing on is the main ledge which has weapon drop pods, however if you turn right and go along the wall, you'll reach a point where you can jump up and walk along above the main ledge. This will deposit you on a hidden ledge covered in thick vegetation. On the ledge is a dead ODST and a sniper rifle. Hidden ODST If one pays close attention at the opening cinematic on the level Delta Halo, it can be seen that all the HEV pods but one have landed in the immediate area. But there are only three ODST's that survived the landing. Once the chapter "Up The River And Through The Bush, Nothing But Jackals" is triggered, look for a cave. Turn on your flashlight and keep going in it until you find a dead ODST with dual pistols. It was probably the two Jackal snipers and an Elite who walk out of the cave that killed him. It is surprising that he made it as far as he did. There are also four other "lost ODST" troopers in the level. one is on top of the temple at the beginning of Delta Halo, with a rocket launcher nearby. One is on an overlook by the Forunner temple where you are given the Scorpion. He has a Sniper Rifle. The next is in the Forerunner courtyard where you fight turrets, Jackels and Ghosts from the Scorpion. He has a Rocket Launcher. The final one is near the end of the level opposite the last temple you enter near the ammo. He has a sniper. See Also Floating Switch Category:Halo 2 Campaign